2024 Atlantic hurricane season (MC's)
The 2024 Atlantic hurricane season was an average hurricane season. It officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. Throughout the year, 13 tropical storms formed, which 6 went on to become hurricanes. Three eventually became a major hurricane. Damages were lower than usual, because most storms stayed out in the ocean, causing little or no damage at all. The first storm, Alberto, formed on June 12, just only 11 days into the season. Arlene had very little impact to any land. The last storm, Michael was a relatively short-lived tropical storm, lasting just over a day. The strongest storm, Joyce, brought catastrophic damage to the Gulf Coast, with Louisiana being the hardest hit. Damages from Joyce neared 1 billion dollars. Forecast models were calling an above-average season, due to a La Niña forming. However, the La Niña was weaker than expected, calling for a decrease in the count of possible storms. A few agencies, however, predicted a lower count of storms, of the possibility of a La Niña. Timeline ImageSize = width:675 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/06/2016 till:17/06/2016 color:TS text:"Alberto(TS)" from:29/06/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:C1 text:"Beryl (C1)" from:18/07/2016 till:23/07/2016 color:TS text:"Chris (TS)" from:28/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:12/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Debby (C1)" from:25/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:TS text:"Ernesto (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alberto Early on June 9, thunderstorms associated with a tropical wave formed in the Central Atlantic. This wave was not monitored for a few days until the National Hurricane Center began to monitor this system. The noted that it had the potential for further development. The tropical wave began to organized while undergoing a convection burst. Therefore, on June 12, the National Hurricane Center began to issue advisories for Tropical Depression One, the first system of the season. One trekked northwest, slowly gaining additional convection. One did not intensify for almost two days, due to slightly cold waters. Then, One later intensified into Tropical Storm Alberto, the first named storm of the season. Alberto triggered Tropical Storm Watches for the Bahamas. Alberto slightly strengthened to its peak, of just 50 mph. Alberto just brushed the eastern Bahamas, causing very minimal damage. Three houses reported damage, while nobody was injured or killed. Alberto weakened as it neared the US Eastern Coast. Therefore, Alberto degenerated into a remnant low during the afternoon hours on June 17. Hurricane Beryl On June 23, a set of thunderstorms associated with tropical waves emerged off the coast of Africa, with only a few having the possibility to further develop. A wave began to slowly develop, before being monitored by the National Hurricane Center. Chances of development were relatively moderate, for reasons. However, the wave rapidly developed as it entered the Caribbean Sea. Therefore, advisories began to be issued for Tropical Depression Two. Two slowly developed, alongside slowly gaining convection. Furthermore, Two later strengthened into Beryl, the second named storm of the season. Beryl slowly intensified, as it began to traverse to the northwest, towards the Yucatan Peninsula, prompting Tropical Storm Watches and a few Warnings. As Beryl was nearing, Beryl strengthened to become the first hurricane of the season. Beryl briefly attained 80 mph winds, before weakening back into a tropical storm. Beryl trekked northwards, just passing Yucatan Peninsula, the extreme northeastern areas suffered 42 mph winds and heavy rainfall. One injury was reported, but not serious. Damage was very little. Beryl was expected to further weaken but unexpectedly reached hurricane status again, before re-weakening back to a tropical storm. Beryl then aimed towards the US Coast, prompting Watches. Beryl then weakened to a tropical depression, before making landfall in Texas. Beryl then dissipated shortly after, on July 5. Tropical Storm Chris On July 15, a tropical wave formed northwest of the Cape Verde Islands. The wave then traversed very slightly to the northwest. The National Hurricane Center began to monitor this system as it had the potential to have an effect on the East Coast of the USA. The wave then started to develop as it neared the Eastern Coast. Then, the wave then developed into Tropical Depression Three. Three did not become a tropical storm at this point due to a little lack of organization. Later, Three then strengthened further into Tropical Storm Chris, the third named system of the season. Chris intensified quickly from 40 mph into its peak of 60 mph. Chris remained hundreds of miles south of Bermuda but attained a minimum pressure of 1000 millibars. Chris then began to weaken, as it began to near the coast. Chris further weakened into a tropical depression, then traversed to the northeast. Chris then dissipated on July 23. Tropical Depression Four On July 24, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa, traversing to the west. Conditions were marginal for further development. However, the National Hurricane Center began to monitor this system, as it began to approach the Lesser Antilles. Chances for the development of this system were relatively low. Unexpectedly, on July 28, the first advisory for Tropical Depression Four was issued. Four would stay as a 35-mph tropical depression for all its life. Four then made an impact to northeastern Jamaica and the southwestern Dominican Republic causing light damage. Four then made a landfall in Cuba, before traversing towards Florida, making its second landfall, before dissipating early on August 1. Hurricane Debby On August 8, a tropical wave formed in the Main Development Region (MDR). The wave did not develop in there but began to traverse westwards. Conditions were still favorable where this wave was heading towards. The wave quickly attained winds of tropical-storm force. The wave began to develop moderately, as it entered the Caribbean, similar to few storms earlier in the season. The wave later developed into Tropical Storm Debby, skipping the tropical depression status. Debby slowly intensified, as it prompted Tropical Storm Warnings/Watches for Jamaica. Debby then strengthened into the second hurricane of the season, southeast of Jamaica, prompting a few Hurricane Warnings. Debby's size increased slightly. Debby's outer bands brought heavy rainfall, triggering moderate flooding. Damage was reported to near 3 million dollars. Several injuries were also reported, with no fatalities. Debby then attained winds of 90 mph, before weakening due to land proximity. Debby then became a strong tropical storm. Debby then caused moderate damage to Cuba, no injuries or deaths were reported. Debby then weakened to a tropical depression, before re-strengthening into a tropical storm again. Debby then made landfall on the eastern handle of Florida, before dissipating late on August 17. Tropical Storm Ernesto On August 23, a tropical wave began to develop, while emerging off the coast of Africa. Chances for development were high, with models having a unanimous decision of this system developing, into a hurricane. However, this was not the case. The wave then began to rapidly develop, before being classified as a tropical depression on August 25, by the National Hurricane Center. This depression was a rather quick development than the previous ones. Six then slowly gained organization, later strengthening into Ernesto, with winds of 45 mph, jumping 40 mph. Ernesto slowly intensified, until reaching its peak intensity of 70 mph, only 60 hours after being named. Ernesto started to develop an eye, but the eye collapsed shortly after, due to the sudden weakening of Ernesto. Pressures, however, decreased to a minimum of 990 millibars. Ernesto continued its northwestern trek, while very slowly weakening. Ernesto then took a WNW turn weakening at a slightly faster pace. Ernesto then traversed northwards, weakening further into a tropical depression. Ernesto then opened up into a trough on September 3. Tropical Depression Seven Category:Future storms Category:Future storms